Happy Anniversary
by boredtotearstoday
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been going out for almost three years now, and they've always had a strong relationship. Jensen isn't the jealous type, but when someone else gets Jared's attention Jensen might not be able to help himself.


A/N RoseandThorns suggested that I do an insecure!Jensen, but this is what my mind came up with. It's more towards the jealous side, but insecurities definitely play a part in it, though I'll probably do a better insecure!Jensen ficlet later when my mind isn't so stuck. I don't know. This is just the ramblings of my mind, so enjoy.

**Summary: Jared and Jensen have been going out for almost three years now, and they've always had a strong relationship. Jensen isn't the jealous type, but when someone else gets Jared's attention Jensen might not be able to help himself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jensen, Jared, or Misha.**

* * *

**Jensen's POV**

"Jen, I'm not going to make it home for dinner tonight. I have to work late." Jared's voice boomed over the phone.

"Again, Jared? This is the third time this week." I sighed, looking around the dining room at the way I set it up for the two of us to have a romantic dinner. I think it's cheesy, but it's the kind of thing that Jared likes so I went all out.

"I know baby, but it's only going to be bad for a few weeks because we're shorthanded." Jared explained.

"Weeks?" I asked, exasperated.

"Baby, I have to go. I'm sorry, but I'll be home later and then we can talk about it." He said quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I responded before the line went dead.

I walked out of the dining room, leaving everything I had set up the way it was, and leaving the food I cooked in the kitchen.

I went to the living room and laid down on the couch, flipping through the channels, finally leaving it on some tv movie that I didn't pay attention to. I let my mind wander. Normally, about now Jared and I would be finishing dinner, then cuddle on the couch watching a movie or something, while talking about our days and what we're doing the upcoming weekend. But instead, I'm laying here by myself watching some horrible lifetime movie, falling asleep.

I jolted awake when I felt something touch my shoulder. "Shh, it's just me." Jared said calming me down as he covered me up with a blanket.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to fully wake up, "What time is it?"

"Just after eleven," he answered as he took off his jacket and walked towards the dining room. "Do you want something to drink? Jensen," He said with a slight gasp. He walked back out of the room and stared at me. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "You had to work late, you can't control that." I said, not wanting to make him feel bad.

He walked over and sat down next to me on the couch, grabbing my hand. "I guess. It looks great, Jensen."

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "There'll be a next time, Jare."

He leaned down and kissed me once again before we got up and went to bed.

When I woke up the next day he had already left for work. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to make coffee before getting ready for work. I drank my coffee, took my shower, got dressed and left the house at 9:30; proud of myself because I was actually running early this morning. Because I live just a few blocks from the office, I always walk.

About half way to work, I got a call from my boss telling me that he didn't need me to come in today. I sighed, turning back and heading back home.

Once I got back home I decided to clean the dining room and kitchen that I had left the previous night. After cleaning everything, I relaxed on the couch for a bit, watching some random judge show on TV.

After thinking about how much I've missed Jared these past few days, I came up with the idea of surprising him at work with lunch. I'll only be able to spend about half an hour with him, but it's better than nothing. So at about 11:30 I walked down the street to a diner and picked us up some food before getting a cab to take me to Jared's work.

I got there just as he should have been going on lunch, and the secretaries at the front desk happily let me back to his office. As I approached, I saw a pale, dark haired man sitting at his desk while Jared stood behind him, leaning over him with one hand leaning on the desk.

I froze where I was. I was hit by a pang of jealousy, which I tried to shrug off. It was difficult to do because he was just so damn close to this guy.

I took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the office, knocking on the door before entering.

Jared looked up, and quickly stood up straight when he saw me. "Hey, Jen, what are you doing here?"

I smiled at him, "Just thought I'd stop by and we'd have lunch." And I glanced down at the man still sitting in Jared's chair. From the distance I couldn't tell, but now that I got closer I could see the man's perfectly unkempt hair, a hint of five o'clock shadow, and bright blue eyes. The man was beautiful, and it felt like something hit me in the gut.

"Is it lunch already? We've been pretty focused on this project, I guess we lost track of time." He said chuckling.

I stared at him, gaping. "You forgot lunch?" Jared never misses a meal, he would forget his head if it weren't attached, but the one thing he would not let pass him by is his lunch break.

He shrugged. "Oh, hey, this is Misha. Misha this is Jensen."

Misha stood up, walked around the desk and held a hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and shook it, smiling politely. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said.

"Yeah, same here," I replied.

"Well, I'll let you guys have lunch." He said, and walked out.

I turned to Jared, who was now sitting where Misha just was, clearing off his desk. "Why aren't you at work?" He asked never looking up at me.

I walked over and sat down across from him, placing the food on the desk. "I got a call saying I didn't have to go in today, so I thought I'd surprise you. So, Misha," I started, hoping he would give me the information without having to ask for it.

"That's sweet, Jen, thanks. What about Misha?" He asked, his eyes finally meeting my gaze.

"How long have you guys been working together?"

He shrugged. "For a couple of weeks now I guess." He took out the food and started eating. When he noticed me staring at him, paused. "What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing, just you never mentioned him, and you're always talking about people from work." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I guess I haven't thought about it." He said, putting his attention back on the food.

'Why are you making me work for this?' My head screamed, but I tried staying calm.

"You guys seem pretty close," I blurted out, realizing how bad it sounded just as the words left my lips.

He looked back up at me with a smirk on his face. "Are you jealous, Jensen?"

I felt my face blush and I lowered my eyes to my plate.

"You are! Oh my god!" He was laughing, and I glared up at him.

"It's not funny, Jared!"

He tried composing himself, but the laughter continued to bellow through the office for another minute until he settled down. "Don't be jealous, babe," was all he had to say on the matter before he changed the subject to what I did with my day.

We finished lunch pretty quickly and I reluctantly left as Misha came back into the room, sliding up next to Jared on one side of the desk. I instantly saw a smile creep up on Jared's face when Misha walked in, and the only time Jared had showed any enthusiasm when I had lunch with him was when we mentioned Misha in connection to this pang of jealousy I have for him.

The fact that Misha was making him smile like that was like another punch to the gut. I turned and walked out of the offices, saying my goodbyes to the secretaries as I left.

I decided to walk home because there was nothing to do once I was there so I didn't want to rush it. Instead I allowed the image of Jared so close to Misha fill my mind. At first it made me mad, but the anger subsided soon thereafter and a hint of sadness washed over me.

'_He works with Misha; they have to spend time together.' 'But they don't have to be so close.' 'It's only for a couple of weeks.' 'A lot can happen in a couple of weeks.' 'He loves you, Jensen.' 'What if he doesn't?'_

My mind battled back and forth, unsure of how to feel or what to make of the situation. I've never been _jealous_ before, so maybe the fact that I'm feeling this way means something is going on.

'_Jared would never cheat on you.' _

I allowed that last thought to control all of my other doubts for the time being, because it's Jared, and he wouldn't do anything like that.

That night he called saying him and Misha had to work late once again. I sighed and said okay.

Instead of staying p for him or waiting on the couch like I have been when he works late, I just went to bed and fell asleep.

The weekend went pretty much the same way. Jared worked and stayed late. I had the weekend off, so I spent some time with a few friends from work. I also went to buy an anniversary gift for Jared which was on the upcoming Friday. I just got him a couple small things that I knew he's been looking for such as this silver watch, and an original print of his favorite book. I also found a shelter that had puppies and set up a time for Friday night to bring Jared to see if he'd want one of them, because he's wanted to get a dog since we moved in together, but we'd never got around to it.

During the following week I saw even less of Jared. I would call him around the time he should get off, or he would call me and it would never fail that Misha was talking in the background. I refused to say anything to Jared about it because I knew he would just laugh at me again. But he was spending all of his time with Misha now, and whether it made sense to me or not, it hurt me.

So on Wednesday night I stayed up until Jared came home.

"Oh, you're up." He said walking into the living room. He studied me as I sat on the couch, arms crossed over my chest. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "How's the project at work coming along?"

He sat down next to me on the couch, and I slid away slightly. He didn't notice. "It's getting there. We're doing some finishing touches and we're presenting it on Friday." He said.

My mouth dropped to the floor. "Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

I shook my head and stood up, walking to the bedroom. "No fucking reason." I muttered as I shut the door.

'_Why are you acting like this? Stop being a little bitch, and tell him what's wrong.' _I urged myself, but it didn't make a difference because I was pissed. He's usually the one to make a big deal out of the anniversary. Although I had asked him, a couple months back when we talked about it, not to make a big deal about it, I still expected him to remember it.

I changed into my pajamas and laid down, trying to fall asleep, when Jared finally walked into the room. I heard him opening and closing the drawers. Than a minute later he got into bed. I felt him move close to me, crane over and kiss my cheek. "Sweet dreams, Jen." He whispered in my ear before he turned over and went to sleep.

The next morning he left before I got up, and that night I went to sleep before he got home.

Friday morning I got up just before he left. "Happy anniversary," I said as I leaned against the door to our bedroom.

He whirled around and our eyes locked. I knew he could see the sadness in mine, but I couldn't help it. "Jen," He started to say, but I stopped him.

"No, it's fine." I said, walking towards him. My voice was low, nearing a whisper. "Just try not to work too late, so I can see you for a little while." I forced a smile and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I tilted my head up and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling away soon after. "Good luck on your presentation." I said before I turned and went back into the bedroom.

I had taken the day off, so I lounged around the house in my pajamas. I read a little and watched some movies, and found some time to take a nap. I kept picturing Jared's face lighting up when he sees Misha's big blue eyes, causing me to sulk around all day.

Jared called at 5. "Hello." I answered.

"The presentation went great!" His voice boomed over the phone.

"Good! That's good. What does this mean?" I asked.

"Well, it means I am definitely up of the promotion in a couple of weeks!" He sounded like a little kid who's dreams just came true, and even though I was upset about not seeing him today, I couldn't help but be happy for him.

"Jare, that's great! I'm so proud of you!" I said with as much enthusiasm as he was speaking with.

"So, Mish and I are going to dinner to celebrate." He said quickly, "You should come."

I nearly dropped the phone out of my hands. "No, you guys go. Have fun." I said flatly, about to hang up the phone.

"Jen, I want to celebrate this, but I need you here with me. It's not a celebration without you by my side."

"You have Misha, I'm sure he'll do." I spat.

"Jensen Ross Ackles," _'He just full-named me,' _I winced at the words, "Get dressed and get your ass over here." He rattled off an address, "And dress nice, please. I'll see you in an hour." Then he hung up the phone.

I sighed as I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I called a cab and got dressed. I grabbed the presents that I got Jared before heading to the restaurant .The whole way there, I had a not in my stomach. I did not want to see Misha; I did not want to see Misha and Jared together. But I had to suck it up, because I have to be to support Jared.

As I got out of the cab and approached the restaurant, a guy dressed in all black approached me. "Jensen?"

I stopped, "Uh, yeah."

"Right this was, sir." He said, opening the door for me, and then leading me through the restaurant to a sectioned off part all the way in the back. He opened the door, and allowed me to go in.

My jaw dropped. The room was incredible. It was candle lit and there were flowers everywhere. It had Jared written all over it. When I turned my head, I saw him standing there with a rose in his hand, and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I started laughing. His face fell, and I composed myself long enough to go over to him and lock his lips to mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair holding him to me as his hands grabbed my hips pulling my body to his. I parted my lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored my mouth for what seemed like forever, until we finally broke apart.

Both of us sat down while we were catching our breath, he asked, "Why'd you laugh?"

I smiled at him, "Because this is so romantic and cheesy and just so you, I should have expected it."

"Do you like it?" He asked, a frown still on his face.

I reached over to him and brushed his cheek with my hand. "Of course, I love it," Making him smile. "How did you get them to do this?"

He blushed. "Well, this is where I was all day. I've spent every break I get at work for the past week, begging and bargaining with the owners to let me partition off a part of the restaurant for the night. Finally he said yes yesterday, and I've been here all day decorating, and making everything perfect." He said, with a smile that made me kiss him again.

The kiss intensified and before I knew it I was on his lap. His hands were at my shirt, but before he unbuttoned anything he broke away, "Okay, there will be people coming in here, so we can't do this. I told them we would behave." He said with a smirk.

I nodded with a smile, and went back to my own seat.

"So the presentation thing? What was that about?" I asked, because his late hours now made no sense.

"Oh that was yesterday. All of that was true; I just gave you the news a day late."

"So, why did you stay so late yesterday, then?"

He shrugged. "A few reasons: One, you would have thought it was weird that I was commng home on time when I was 'still working on the project.' Two, I would have wanted to tell you the good news right away, but I couldn't if I wanted this to work. And three," He paused and smiled at me.

"What?"

"It was cute seeing you jealous like that," he laughed.

I glared at him. "That's not funny or cute, Jared. That's mean."

"No, really. I guess it's because you never get like that. Things don't faze you to the point where they make you go crazy, nothing. It's just nice to know that I can." I stared at him, and when I didn't say anything, he continued. "I like knowing that you care enough about me to freak out like that. But Jen trust me when I say, you have nothing to be jealous about. I don't see why you'd be jealous of Misha in the first place."

My jaw dropped at that last statement. "Seriously Jared?"

"What?"

"He's fucking beautiful, that's what made me… _jealous_." I hate that word.

"Misha? He's okay, I guess." When I raised an eyebrow he added, "I didn't look at him like that. Why would I look at him like that when I have you at home? You're damn near perfect, you know that?" He said, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

The waiters came in and sat food down on the table, apparently Jared had already decided what our meals would be.

After we ate, I reached down to where I had put his presents and handed them to him. "Here, it's not much but… Just open it." I said.

He smiled and opened the smaller package first. "No way!" He said as his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "This is awesome. Where'd you find it? I've been looking for one of these forever."

I smiled, "I have my ways."

"Right," he said sarcastically as he opened the other gift. I saw his eyes scanning the cover, taking in what he was looking at. His eyes raised from the book to my eyes. "Jensen," was all he said.

I just smiled at him. "Do you like it?"

"This is perfect." He said. "You have to be the best gift giver ever."

I laughed, "The nights not over." I looked at my watch. "Hey, do you have anything else planned? If not, I have a surprise for you."

He shook his head. "Nothing set in stone." He reached behind him and pulled out a package and handed it to me, "here."

I opened it, and my eyes widened. "This is awesome." I said, looking up at him.

"I saw them and I had to get them for you. It just screamed 'Jensen.'"

"These are," I paused not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Perfect?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said looking down at the set of throwing knives.

"I thought you could add those to your collection."

"Thank you, Jare."  
"No problem, I'm glad you like them. The lady that I bought them from looked at me like I was crazy for getting these for an anniversary present. So," He said pulling out another package. I opened it and looked up at him in shock, "Great minds think alike?" Ha said laughing.

He gave me the original print of one of my favorite books. I laughed with him. "Thank you, Jared. Come on, let's go."

I got into the car, and made him put a blindfold on, as I drove us to the shelter.

When we got there, the sounds of the dogs gave it away and I allowed him to take the blindfold off.

"Come on, this way," I said, leading him to the office of the guy I had talked to last time.

"Jensen! Hey, right on time." He said and led us down the hall do the dogs and puppies.

Jared looked like a kid in a candy store, he was so excited, going from one cage to the next, petting the dogs through the cages and talking to them in a baby voice.

"So, I was thinking, you've wanted to get a dog, so why not."

"Really? Are you sure?" A nod was all he needed before he turned away and walked around the room looking at all of the dogs and puppies, talking to them. I just stood back and watched him.

Finally he stopped and called me over. It was an older dog, not old, but not a puppy. She looked like a mutt, but was definitely mixed with German Sheppard. "Is she okay?" Jared asked the man who worked here.

"That's Lucy. She's doing fine now, but she's had a hard life. She was rescued from an abusive home, and has had multiple surgeries because she had tumors. But she's recovering really well."

I saw Jared's eyes well up, so I walked over and slipped my arm around his waist. "I think she's the one," I whispered looking up at Jared. He just nodded his head. I turned to the guy, "So, we want to adopt her."

I had already got all of the paperwork set up last time I saw him, just in case, so she was ready to take home right away.

On the car ride home, Lucy sat in Jared's lap, the dog already falling in love with him. Jared moved his hand over to mine and intertwined our fingers. "Thank you Jen," His voice was quiet.

"Happy anniversary," I replied simply.

"Yeah, happy anniversary."

* * *

**Okay, so this didn't come out like I had imagined it to, but I let my fingers do what they wanted and this is what came of that. I don't really quite know what to make of it, but I figured I took the time to write it, so I'll post it.**

**I felt like I needed a happy ending, but I have a not so happy one brewing in the back of my mind. Should I write an alternate ending? **

**Review and let me know what you think of my short little ficlet. (: Thanks. **


End file.
